100136-am-i-left-begging
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- obligatory no self respecting Australian drinks Fosters post we send it all over to you guys | |} ---- NEVER! ^^ This. I have never tasted fosters and prob never will | |} ---- I am at work atm, but i'll have a look see when i get home. Cheers for the offer. | |} ---- HaHA i don't think you can change the way gravity works my friend. | |} ---- shush, in the game world anything is possible | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- TL:DR? | |} ---- REKT | |} ---- ---- Thanks for the bump and understanding, Thanks mate i'm over joyed that you like my videos, I wouldn't stop making videos but the Context would change with W/E MMo i was playing...which for me i want it to be WildStar for a long time. | |} ---- ---- While this does sound amazing..i can not and will not play exile...i'm sorry but the aurin are my least favorite thing about nexus, plus the Chua and Draken are just so badass it's hard to leave. and in game terms i put full blame on the aurin for this imbalance of Factions in the first place. Are there any Evindra Dominion that are active like this? I thank you for the offer though =D | |} ---- Damn you, Dominion. I wish you best of luck. | |} ---- Less active, but still got enough to at least beaten 3 bosses in GA. You can always have an Exile human alt and come visit the Housing Community Exile side. Most people have alts on both sides anyway. | |} ---- ---- You love Chua but cannot stand Aurin? :( | |} ---- biiiiig difference! Aurin only above Chua in height! | |} ---- While I am normally one of those Aurin that you despise, I would consider rolling a Chua on Evindra if this is the case. I lament that they cannot be Stalkers, but I do enjoy Spellslinger and am open to try Esper as well. | |} ---- Thanks Olivar, That's ok, looking for people willing to talk like idiots over the interwebs to someone on the other side of the planet can be tough :P | |} ---- I have played Exile up till lvl 34 then nearly threw in the game..then played Dominion...and yeah NOTHING beats Mondo Zax. SCIENCE! | |} ---- Despise is a bit strong, But for me and this is just my opinion, After going through Lore and Background the Aurin are pretty much "elves" tbh....And when i look at all the other races Available they just feel out of place for me.. Back on topic though! Haha Yeah If the chua had a few more class options we may see more dominion players. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Chua live in EU, country called Germany. Is 10:00 here right now. Chua play in evenings on US, but only 1-2h tops. Chua active on US in weekends only. EU take priority. | |} ---- I'm going to check it out in the next couple days i will keep you posted. hope i can find somewhere because i really like Wildstar. | |} ---- ---- It's ok Chillia, i Touched on a few things in the OP and didn't know where i would get the most answers. No bad feelings =) | |} ---- ---- *reads "pulling off Aurin ear", and "how well well can you dance?" * ... *eyes forum sig* Yeah, I'll just be over here. Lemme know how that goes Funk. | |} ---- Chua has 2 accounts yes. Game is region locked, cannot switch region. Chua bought 2x EU account and asked support to switch one account to US. Chua not even say one thing about Red Tail Gang! Chua want to meet gang though :) | |} ---- Good good news!! ^___^ | |} ---- ---- Game loyalty and support, +1 respect. If any of my EU friends picked up the game I might consider doing that, but none have expressed any interest so far. | |} ---- If can try to get get others together, all all over the place, lotsa critters from all over. But be more than happy to show show Oli our bar. ^___^ Still slightly under construction but getting close to done. It has a swimming poooool. :D | |} ---- Chua will send neffy PM when logging on | |} ---- ---- Chua viscious? Chua disagree. Human listen to this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=em4Xfzz01UU But only first sample! | |} ---- ... | |} ---- Apart from the dialogue....even the graphic doesn't support your case...even more tempted now though :mellow: | |} ---- Is not vicious....is Chua waking up Chua seen humans more vicious on monday morning. | |} ---- I can attest to this...Wife and three daughters....i pretend to remain asleep while the hair and fangs stand down... | |} ---- Wasn't criticism. Was Chua rolling Chua after persuasive evidence. | |} ---- HaHa that's it gonna have to make one now.... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- HopTops friendship bracelet in mail, heartbreak if you no use. -_- | |} ---- ---- Yeah yeah, send friend invite, or maybe send you one. Whoever first. Name is Neffelo, we be good friends yes yes heheheh. | |} ---- ---- I'm sure hoptop will be happy to hear that | |} ---- Oh really at this stage i am thinking about having an Exile 50 and a Dominion 50..Could you do me a favor and have a look at my machinima ( Link in my Sig ) and maybe ask some others to have a look and see if that's something they might be interested in being a part of? thanks mate =) | |} ---- ---- that's awesome man. yeah i like the dominion zones. i wont be able to play tonight. gonna work on a new video | |} ---- Get to 14 on Exile side at least. Come visit the over 1000 nice and public plots. | |} ---- Oh from what you have told me i would be stupid not too =) | |} ---- Most people who showcased their houses on here or on Reddit have obviously not been on Evindra, they are just on completely different levels. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Cool you should add me! =/ pretty sure you can add from other side yeah? | |} ---- Probably! I might have a chance to get on tonight (and ding 50!), will give it a try. My main toon's called Odelette. | |} ---- ---- So sorry i haven't been able to play =( i'm in and out of town atm. Just for one more week! then ill be back bare with me XD all the free time i have had is with the kids and trying to get some content for my channel =) | |} ---- add account, put in name + server(if different), in -lower case- only. | |} ----